Usuario:Linkin18
|-|Información = En construcción... |-|Imágenes = Spidey vs Leni.png El misterio universal.png No estás en onda.png Las gemelas misterio.png Lucy Grim.jpg Nickelodeon y los dientes.png El dúo dinámico.png Lynn haciendose la chistosa.png Leyendo libro.gif Lincoln gafas de sol.gif Pusheen Cat Cafe.jpg 50's Louds.png Lincpool y Wolverynn.jpg Velma y Lincoln.png Escritura Chunga.png Lucy Gir.png Lucy Loud-BunnyAbsentia.jpg Luaggie.png Dana Tumblr.jpg Los instrumentos de tortura cuentan.png Lincpool.jpg Feliz San Patricio-TLH.jpg G-A-T-O-S.jpg Nyan Cat.gif Gato musical.gif Editando.gif Lucy Identificación Gif.gif Middle of the Night.jpg Lucy & Haiku.jpg Bytes satánicos.png Lucy & Leni.png A break from the darkness.jpg Casa Loud de Jengibre.jpg Genios y curiosas.png Helga-TLH.png Tournaments.jpg Fight the Sickness.jpg A Hazy Shade of Winter.jpg Maggie y Conejos.png New Genius.png Contrasting Hobbies.jpg No, es Leni!.jpg Captain Lincoln.jpg Ninja Leni Loud.png Leni (Age 17).jpg Leni Loud-brandan97.jpg Best Personaje Ever.png The Legend of Lana - Breath of the Wild.png Heel Girl!.jpg Killer Moth.jpg Flowers are Nice.jpg Game Night.png Reverse Age 1.png Reverse Age 2.png Grudge Match.jpg Middle of the Night 2.jpg Escuchando musica.gif Unfortunate Assumptions.jpg Luaggie 2.jpg Gumball y Darwin.png Extreme Speed.jpg Retro Gaming.png Soy un nacho....png Sosten mis momos.png Justdef Luan Loud Request.jpg Momo Cross.png Lucy Pensativa.jpg Lana Boris Cosplay.png Lilly Loud is a Kitty.jpg Lola y Lana Monitoras Fanart.jpg Bendy Lucy.png Gothic Simulacrum.png Maggie-Kratos93.png Bat-Lucy.jpg Lisa & Lily Loud 80's AU.jpg Lucy Loud 80's AU.jpg Fury.jpg How many Lisas does it take....png Maggie-Parasomnico.jpg Luan Loud Mime.jpg Costume Ideas.jpg Uhh, I Can Explain.jpg Kat-JustDEF.jpg Loud House Carnaval.png Lucy Loud-Jacmirie.jpg Lucy Loud-Brandan97.jpg Leni Loud 90's AU.jpg Luan Loud 90's AU.jpg America Goth Talent.png Maggie 90's AU.png L-Dawg!.png Spider Gwen... Digo Spider Leni.png Luan Mimo Mirada Inocente.png Bat Luan Begins.jpg Subtrenmetrocleta.jpg Subtrenmetrocleta Meme Flint.png Buenos tiempos =^).png Solo lo indispensable.png Fan art you re all i need by thefreshknight-dbbbazp.jpg Denial By TheFreshknight.jpg Cuando están retando a Herni Meme.png Conflitcting Interest.jpg Privacy.jpg Shipping energy by coyote.jpg Luan y Maggie Atuendos Alternativos.png He hates Luaggie.png Spidercoln Civil War.jpg Charles TRIGGERED.png Luna and Sam (90s AU).jpg Stb7i1.png Lisa Lente Roto Fanart.jpg Enshi haciendo publicidad.png Concert time by BunnyAbsentia.png Middle of the Night 3.jpg El poder de Moon.png |-| Vídeos = 04 Ojalá que sea - Fito Paez - Yo te amo 2013 OFFICIAL Friends Are Family - Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett and Jeff Lewis (Lego Batman Soundtrack) The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Love Is All You Need - Beatles The Trashmen Surfin' Bird ( 1963 ) Te acuerdas de Alf Volvió!.. en forma de fichas TheFatRat - Unity 107 Datos De Loud House Que DEBES Saber (Atómico 83) en Átomo Network Blues Brothers - Soul Man The Loud House 'Turn It Up Loud' Official Music Video Nick Numb (Official Video) - Linkin Park Spider-Man - Left Hand Free Fito Paez - Mariposa Tecknicolor Marc Anthony - Vivir Mi Vida Guasones- Perdón (video oficial) 1080 HD Axel - Somos Uno (Lyric Video) ft. Abel Pintos Homero Batman es un cientifico Invasor Zim - Mientes Pilot - Magic (1975 - HD) Crazy Piano Mix! INVADER ZIM Theme Spanish Flea 1 Hour Loop Castle of Glass (Official Video) - Linkin Park Crazy Piano! GRAVITY FALLS THEME "Invader Zim" Theme Song (HQ) Episode Opening Credits Nick Animation Megalovania - Undertale Piano Tutorial (Synthesia) Hanging With the Spider-Man of the Science Department Tan Bionica - Obsesionario En La Mayor The Loud House Theme (8-bit) Morat - Aprender A Quererte Green Day- She's A Rebel (Lyrics) Green Day "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" - Official Video Fito Paez - Yo Te Amo (Lyric video) Green Day - American Idiot OFFICIAL VIDEO In The End (Official Lyric Video) - Linkin Park Babasónicos - La Lanza Zoom Beatles - 11 - Do You Want To Know a Secret Good Goodbye (Official Lyric Video) - Linkin Park (feat. Pusha T and Stormzy) Heavy (Official Video) - Linkin Park (feat. Kiiara) Coti - Solamente Vos Coti - Nada Fue Un Error 7. ParagonX9 - Final Fight Undertale OST - Ghost Fight Extended The Simpsons Lisa, it's your Birthday Morat - Yo Más Te Adoro Morat - Di Que No Te Vas (Versión en Acústico) That Spidey Life - Bruno Mars Spider-Man Parody (Nerdist Presents) Alike short film In My Remains - Linkin Park (Living Things) Andres Pomato & Orquesta Elastica - Juego - Nubosidad Variable (2014) Morat - Amor Con Hielo Caos en el concierto de Los Medulas - Spinal tap - Los Simpson What I've Done (Official Video) - Linkin Park Sie7e - Por toda la vida (Official Lyric Video) Bajando las escaleras con musica de Linkin Park de fondo v Tan Bionica - Un Poco Perdido ft. Juanes Linkin Park Invisible Green Day - Say Goodbye (Official Lyric Video) |-|Final = En construcción...